Goodbye, Caroline
by elose
Summary: Bonnie umiera jako rozwódka i matka trójki dziewcząt. Pieczę nad nimi sprawuje Caroline, która swoją wiedzą o dzieciach nie grzeszy. Gdy wróg wiedźmy nie śpi i planuje zemstę na jej bliskich, wampirzyca nie może na to pozwolić. Prosi Klausa o pomoc.
1. Chapter 1

_„Caroline,_

 _jeżeli to czytasz, oznacza to, że już leżę w ziemi i lśnię jako gwiazda na niebie. Nie chciałam Cię zamartwiać tym, że choruję. Odpowiadając na twoje, z pewnością, zadane pytanie: Nie, nie chciałam próbować się ratować. Nie było w tym najmniejszego sensu, Care._

 _Możesz mnie teraz szczerze nienawidzić, pewnie czułabym to samo, ale— widziałam ich. Moją babkę. Moją matkę. A nawet przez chwilę, i ojca. Pokazywali mi się w każdej sekundzie, gdy czułam jak moja dusza wędruje przy krawędzi._

 _Nie było dla mnie ratunku i nie chciałam, abyście traktowali mnie jak dziecko. Nie chciałam patrzeć na ból w oczach moich dziewczynek, ani czuć się winna z tego powodu, że zostawiam was wszystkich. Wolałam puścić to w niepamięć._

 _Teraz mogę Cię prosić jedynie o wybaczenie, które mam nadzieję, uzyskam. Może proszę o wiele, ale błagam Cię, zaopiekuj się dziewczynkami. Tylko tobie ufam wystarczająco mocno, aby przekazać moje największe bogactwo, w ręce kogoś innego. Pilnuj ich jak oka w głowie, i proszę, wybieraj jak najlepsze decyzje, jeżeli chodzi o moje dziewczynki._

 _Twoja przyjaciółka,_

 _Bonnie"_


	2. Chapter 2

Szczerze, nienawidziła takich chwil jak ta. Wyciskających litry słonych łez, które spływały po policzkach, spod jej ociężałych od maskary i cienia, powiek. Mimo chęci bycia twardą, nie mogła nic poradzić na poczucie głębokiego żalu, który był jak żarzący się płomień, gotujący krew w żyłach - mogła te uczucie bezproblemowo porównać do furii lub pragnienia krwi dla nowo przemienionych.

Bon-bon.

Opuściła ją, w tak samolubny sposób. Nie zapominając także o dziewczynkach, które zostawiła.

Caroline nie była pewna, czy sama by potrafiła podjąć taką decyzję, jak jej zmarła przyjaciółka. Zostawić własne dzieci? Sam fakt, że nie mogła ich mieć, spowodował, iż było to tak niewiarygodnym i okropnym planem jak wyrżnięcie połowy mieszkańców Mystic Falls dla zabawy. A znając ją po tylu latach, każdy wiedział, że coś takiego nie wchodziło nawet do kategorii: „zastanowię się nad tym".

Jedyne co trzymało ją w ryzach, właśnie w tej jednej chwili, nim zaczęłaby rwać włosy z głowy, przeklinając przy tym wszystkie znane jej bóstwa, była trójka dziewcząt uczepionych jej boku.

Ich smętne, zrozpaczone spojrzenia i miny, gdy trumna z ich matką znikała w ziemi, ściskały za serce wampirzycy, choć wcale nie powinny. Bowiem poznała je wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy przybyła z wycieczki po Azji, do miasteczka na odczytanie tak zawnego, testamentu, oraz pożegnania Bonnie kilkoma ciepłymi słowami.

Według informacji, które dostała od Hilgity, jednej z dwunastu czarownic z sabatu Bennett, miała sprawować piecze nad jej córkami.

Czuła niemały stres i... strach. W końcu jej wiedza na temat dzieci była ograniczona do minimum. I to dzięki Katherine, która ją przemieniła w wieku siedemnastu lat. Jednakże, pogodziła się z myślą, iż nigdy nie zostanie mamą, a teraz? Miała w pewnym sensie wychowywać praktycznie trzy dorosłe dzieciaki swojej przyjaciółki, gdy ich ojciec, doktorek od siedmiu boleści, puka głupiutką modelkę, na drugiej stronie półkuli ziemskiej.

Westchnęła ciężko i podeszła do wykopanego dołu, w którym leżało ciało jej martwej przyjaciółki. Nie mogła pozbyć się myśli, że po raz pierwszy w życiu została sama. Tak naprawdę.

Damon wyjechał i słuch po nim zaginął, podobnie było ze Stefanem, który obiecał się odezwać, ale tego nie zrobił. Natomiast Enzo znalazł naiwną wampirzycę, która tak naprawdę miała coś związanego z jego dawną miłością, dzięki czemu Forbes wywnioskowała, że chce się na niej zemścić. Elena odeszła z Jeremy'm, aby żyć jak człowiek z dala od tych nadnaturalnych rzeczy, dzięki starszemu Salvatore, który nie pozwolił im być razem z jakichś jego pobudek.

„Idiota" - przemknęło blondynce przez myśl, ale szybko się poprawiła. W końcu była na pogrzebie najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Zagryzła wargi, aby nie wybuchnąć płaczem, który się w niej zbierał.

Beatrice, która trzymała ją z dłoń, wrzuciła bukiet pięknych białych lilii - ulubionych kwiatów Bonnie.

Stojące tuż obok Shailenne i Madelaide wrzuciły rodzinne fotografie, tuż po tym, jak wybłagały na wampirzycy zrobienia duplikatów zdjęć, z rodzinnego albumu.

Kobieta przełknęła ciężko ślinę, czując jak gorycz gości na jej języku. Uniosła dłoń do wgłębienia szyi, musnęła opuszkami palców srebrny medalion z graweracją. Pociągnęła mocnym ruchem za łańcuszek, czując lekki przeszywający ból, w mięśniach należących do karku, i wrzuciła go prosto na trumnę. Zatoczył się i opadł na inicjale wydrapanym w drewnie: „B.B.B" jak Bonnie Brita Bennett.

Ceremonia pogrzebowa nie trwała długo, tak jakby nikt nie chciał przeciągać żałoby po czarownicy. Po prostu chcieli wrócić do swoich spraw.

Dziewczęta stały w czarnych sukienkach, wypłakując, co rusz nowe łzy i wycierając noski w białe chusteczki. Miały zaczerwienione twarzyczki, a oczy spuchnięte, nawet jeżeli ich skóra w odcieniu kawy z mlekiem, maskowała te niedociągnięcia.

Caroline odwróciła wzrok speszona, gdy poczuła wewnątrz siebie, że nie powinna nawet przyglądać się ich prywatnej rozpaczy. Z czystej ciekawości powiodła wzorkiem po wszystkich zebranych na cmentarzu.

Przybyła daleka rodzina Bennett'ów, sabat wiedźm do którego należała Bonnie oraz kilku nadprzyrodzonych, którzy mieli, z całą pewnością, dług u mulatki. Najbardziej uwagę jednak zwróciła, na grupę wampirów, których nie spodziewała się zobaczyć, nawet po dwudziestu latach swej egzystencji.

Przybyła rodzina Mikaelson'ów. Stała w cieniu, w najdalszej części cmentarza w Mystic Falls. Troje z nich miało na sobie kosztowne, szyte - z całą pewnością, gdyż była to rodzina pierwotnych - na miarę garnitury. Każdy wyróżniał się to kolorem, to spinkami i koszulą.

Nawet stąd potrafiła dojrzeć każdy szczegół, dzięki swoim wyostrzonym zmysłom. W końcu dwadzieścia pięć lat bycia wampirem do czegoś zobowiązywało.

Jednakże... wyglądali inaczej niż ostatnio. Co się mogła dziwić, głupia! Minęło w końcu prawie trzydzieści lat, choć było to nic z wiecznością, która ich czekała.

Przeniosła swój wzrok dalej, zatrzymując się dopiero na wysokiej, atletycznej posturze mężczyzny, którą znała, aż nazbyt dobrze.

Klaus. Pieprzony. Mikaelson./p

Stał ubrany w czarny garnitur, wyglądał niezwykle... apetycznie. Marynarkę miał rozpiętą, tak samo jak dwa pierwsze guziki czarnej koszuli. Brak spinek czy jakichkolwiek dodatków, oprócz jego paciorków, które nosił od niepamiętnych czasów, świadczyły, że nie zmienił się mimo wszystko.

Zagryzła mocno wargę przypominając sobie, gdy ostatnio szarpała za nie w środku lasu, nawoływując jego imię nieprzerywanie. Szybko wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy, z niesmakiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie powinna nawet o tym myśleć. Przecież stojąc teraz nad grobem przyjaciółki, która oczekiwała, że zajmie się jej córkami, nie mogła myśleć nad swoimi sercowymi rozterkami.

Nie mogła. Prawda?

Jednakże, mimo wszystko wspomnienia przeleciały jej przez głowę. Każda sekunda z Klausem utknęła w pamięci i nie chciała zostać zapomniana. Wszystkie spojrzenia, nieśpieszne dotknięcia czy słowa szczere, bez grama kłamstw. Rozum mówił „to niestosowne", zaś serce i dusza „to właściwe". Działała przeciw sobie, pod wpływem impulsu, biorąc pod uwagę dobro przyjaciół, a nie swoje i żałowała, gdy zgodził się niepewnie na jej pomysł, aby na zawsze opuścił Mystic Falls i nigdy nie wrócił do miasteczka.

Do niej.

Potrząsnęła głową tak, jakby w jakiś sposób pozwoliło myśli wyrzucić. W uszach dudnił jego głos. Brytyjski akcent, który topił ją od wewnątrz. Wciąż i bez przerwy powtarzał to samo.

 _„Szelest jesiennych liści i obijających się o siebie nawzajem gałęzi, rozbrzmiewały w lesie Mystic Falls niczym echo. Strzępki ubrań panoszyły się po ziemi, a ciężko oddychająca para leżała w ździbłach zielonej trawy._

 _\- I? To wszystko? Po prostu odejdziesz? - zapytała cicho, aby nie wyczuł drżącego głosu. Uniosła się na łokciach spoglądajac na drobne otarcia, które szybko regenerowały się, pozostawiając tylko bród błota na rumianej skórze w kształcie dłoni._

 _Stojący do niej tyłem mężczyzna, zapinał swoje spodnie, gdy w wampirzym tempie stanął na swych nogach. Jego umięśnione plecy lśniły w świetle księżyca, a tatuaż na łopatce wyróżniał się na skórze. Klatka piersiowa opadała z każdym jego oddechem._

 _\- Myślisz, że chcę siedzieć tutaj i wiedzieć, że nie mam szans, byś poczuła do mnie choć jedną czwartą tego co ja do ciebie?_

 _\- Więc się poddajesz? - powiedziała bardziej stwierdzając fakt niż pytając. Rozczesywała palcami roztrzepane włosy, wyciągając przy okazji liście i inne dziadostwa._

 _\- Nie poddaję się. Wiem, że kiedyś mnie znajdziesz i pozwolisz sobie na smak pełnego życia. Ale teraz, Caroline... myślę, że to w ten sposób się kończy._

 _\- Klaus, nie sądzę..._

 _\- Żegnaj, Caroline."_

Klaus jakby wyczuwając to - ciężar jej spojrzenia i myśli - odwrócił głowę, patrząc się swoimi błękitnymi oczyma prosto na nią. Uniósł usta w zawadiackim uśmiechu, zgarbił lekko plecy i przekręcił głowę na bok, wpatrując się w nią ognistym wzrokiem.

Spięła wszystkie mięśnie i odwróciła wzrok, z godnością unosząc podbródek do góry. Przez wszystkie lata, odkąd stała się wampirem, miała do czynienia z każdym rodzajem mężczyzn. A Klaus należał do tych najgorszych. Tych, których kobieta, chcąc lub nie chcąc, pożądała mimo zdrowego rozsądku.

Ale kto powiedział, że Caroline miała zdrowy rozsądek? W końcu „miłość" ogłupiała i była ślepa. Poznała to na własnej skórze nie raz.

Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała czułym wzrokiem na Beatrice. Schyliła się i pogłaskała ją po ciemnych loczkach, spiętych żółtymi spinkami w kształcie motylków, gdy ta ciągnęła ją za rąbek czarnej sukienki.

\- Elena?

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Muszę si-k-k-u... - zawstydzona, zasłoniła włosami swoje lekko czerwone policzki, które dziwnie wyglądały z jej ciemną karnacją.

\- Chodź, Trice - wzięła małą pod rączkę, przygarnęła do swoich ramion, tak aby dziewczynka mogła z łatwością uczepić się jej ramion. Odwróciła głowę do Madelaide i Shailenne, szepcząc. - Dziewczyny, idę z Beatrice do toalety. Jak coś by się działo, znajdziecie mnie w domu.

\- Idę z tobą. Nie mogę tutaj dłużej stać - Shail mruknęła spuszczając głowę na swoje nogi, a Made przytaknęła na jej słowa, ruszając za wampirzycą, mijając to nowe nagrobki i górki.

/

\- Dasz radę sama, Trice? Czy może pójść z tobą?

\- Dam radę - dziewczynka skinęła głową i szybko czmychnęła do toalety, zostawiając samą Caroline na korytarzu.

Zaś ta zagryzła wargi i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Jasne włosy, które były dotąd rozpuszczone spięła czarną spinką, która spinała skrawek materiału sukienki, tuż przy plecach. Pomasowała prawą dłonią kark, wzdychając ciężko. Przyjemność, którą odczuła w chwili, gdy kości wróciły na swoje miejsce, a mięśnie się rozluźniły, spowodowała, że oparła się, praktycznie nagimi plecami o ścianę, jęcząc cicho.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę- męski głos zabrzmiał mrocznie, a ogromne ciepło spłynęło wzdłuż ciała kobiety, natomiast wstyd buchnął prosto w twarz wampirzycy. Jego głos, faktycznie moczył majtki, pomyślała. - Ale przedstawienie. Nie powinnaś tego robić. Zwłaszcza... przy kimś tak złym i okropnym, jak ja.

Caroline otworzyła oczy i wyszczerzyła dziąsła, z których wyskoczyły dwa - choć drobne, aczkolwiek ostre - kiełki. Przed nią stał nikt inny, jak sam Klaus, tylko tym razem bez marynarki z włożonymi dłońmi w kieszeniach ciemnych spodni. Włosy o odcieniu topionego karmelu, lekko się kręciły, choć miał fryzurę podobną do wojskowych. Zarost pozostawał bez zmian, wciąż tak samo pociągający.

\- Klaus - otaksowała go chłodnym wzrokiem i spięła mięśnie. „Przyda mi się masaż" - mruknęła podświadomie. - Moje dobre maniery mówią mi, że powinnam ci powiedzieć, że dobrze Cię widzieć, ale niestety... skłamałabym.

Podszedł do niej mozolnie, niemalże drapieżnym krokiem, na tyle blisko, aby z łatwością mógł dotknąć wyciągniętą szorstką dłonią, rumianego policzka. Przesunął opuszkami palców wzdłuż kości policzkowej, do kącika ust, schodząc coraz niżej. Przez brodę, po szyję, aż w końcu do obojczyka.

\- Co ty sobie, do cholery, wyobrażasz? - wysyczała gorzko, przełykając głośno ślinę. Jednakże, nie odsunęła jego dłoni, która badała jej linie papilarne. Zatrzymała się tuż przy krawędzi koronki, zdobiącej dekolt. Pod sukienką nie miała biustonosza, gdyż olbrzymie wcięcie na plecach nie pozwoliło na to. - Klaus...

Nachylił się nad nią, opierając czoło o jej. Wciąż był od niej wyższy, nawet jeżeli na stopach miała dziesięciocentymetrowe obcasy. Musnął nosem jej, zaciągając się zapachem, który przypominał zapach dzikich róż czy jaśminu. Zbliżył wargi i oblizał je, powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie.

\- Ciociu? - zapytał piskliwy głos.

Zaskoczona Forbes'ówna patrzyła na Beatrice, która miała całe rączki we krwi. Odepchnęła pierwotnego z całej swojej siły, tak mocno, że jego plecy wydały dziwnie trzeszczący odgłos pod czas zderzenia z równoległą ścianą. Podbiegła do małej i zaczęła obracać jej rączki w każdą stronę, sprawdzając czy nie ma żadnych ran.

\- Co się stało? - głos niebezpiecznie jej zadrżał. Spojrzała w ogromne, przerażone brązowe oczy Trice. Jej czarna sukienka, również posiadała plamy i to nawet widoczne bez dobrego oświetlenia.

\- Tam w łazience - wskazała paluszkiem w stronę łazienki, a blondynka odpuściła sobie wzmiankę o tym, aby nie pokazywać nic paluszkiem. To nie był czas na wychowanie.

\- Sprawdzę to - odezwał się pierwotny, mijając je i wchodząc do łazienki.

Drobne, pulchniutkie usteczka wydęły się, a mała istotka wybuchła głośnym płaczem. Caroline przytuliła do siebie Bennett'ównę, przymykając oczy.

Nie sądziła, że wychowywanie ich, będzie takie trudne.


End file.
